


I Missed You

by roseantique1234



Series: BaekMin Boyfriend Times [4]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Boyfriends, Kisses, M/M, i dunnoe, kindda hot?, not good with this genre, touchy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseantique1234/pseuds/roseantique1234
Summary: Minhyun is finally back in the NU'EST dorm for Wanna One's break. But he soon becomes trapped in the arms of his tiger boyfriend.Sequel sort of to "Yes, I'm Home"
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Series: BaekMin Boyfriend Times [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019301
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	I Missed You

“Are you two done?” Baekho remarked a little annoyed at the long hug between Minhyun and JR.

JR pushed Minhyun off him and nervously wiped his palms on his track pants. “I guess. Anyway, I’ll be in the room helping out Aron and Ren. You two, ermm, have a good time.” With that, JR quickly left the living room, leaving the couple alone.

“You didn’t need to do that you know. It was kindda rude,” Minhyun chided at Baekho as he continued to peel confetti off his face.

Baekho roughly passed him a tissue, and grabbed Minhyun’s wrist. “Follow me to my room.”

It was more of a command, rather than a request, and Minhyun was promptly dragged into Baekho’s room. As he entered, he was hit by the familiar mix of sweat, cologne, and skincare products. It disgusted him at first, as that truly was not a pleasant combination, but something about it was comforting. It was Baekho’s scent. It was disgusting, but it was his.

“Gosh, have you cleaned this room even once since I’ve left?” Minhyun gasped as he pinched his nose. “Oh my goodness, what is that? Dude, even Jaehwan doesn’t just leave underwear lying around like that.”

“Well you can go find Jaehwan, and ask him to be your boyfriend then,” Baekho retorted, as he forced Minhyun to sit on his unmade bed.

That statement stabbed Minhyun’s heart. Tears unconsciously began to well up in his eyes, he was always a softie when it came to subjects like these. “Do… do you want to break up with me?” Minhyun choked.

Realizing his slip of tongue and slightly shocked by Minhyun’s reaction, Baekho wrapped Minhyun up in a bear hug comforted, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Please don’t cry, it breaks my heart when you cry. I just got a little irritated that you mentioned Jaehwan. I mean the fans online keep saying that you two are the OTP in Wanna One. I guess it kindda got to me.”

Minhyun whimpered into Baekho’s shoulder and replied, “Pabo. You pabo tiger. I only pretend to be chummy with Jaehwan for fan service. You are the one I love. Pabo. Pabo tiger!”

“Yes, yes. I’m a pabo. But only because I love you too.” Baekho broke off slightly from the hug to slightly touch Minhyun’s chin with his right hand, to guide Minhyun’s lips to meet his.

Minhyun melted into the kiss, and it gradually got more intense. But, just when they were about to cross the line, there was a loud knock on Baekho’s door.

“Guys, ermm, we’re going to the company first. Manager hyung said to call him, when you two are ready to head over too. By the way, Minhyun, manager hyung said that you don’t need to come along if you just want to stay home and rest,” Aron remarked behind the door.

“tsk Yeah, we’ll catch up with you later,” Baekho was slightly irritated at being interrupted, and he sat resolutely on the bed, as Minhyun wiped saliva off his lips.

“You two, do not do something stupid. I swear if I find out, you two are dead,” JR warned.

“We won’t, just go,” Baekho groaned.

Baekho and Minhyun have been in a relationship for about two years now, and the NU’EST members were the first to find out from them. They were fully supportive of the relationship, but things undeniably did get a little awkward at times. They knew that Baekho desperately wanted to spend time with Minhyun, after being separated from so long, so they lied to the manager, saying that Baekho wasn’t feeling well. But still, JR was afraid that Baekho would unintentionally go into a heat, which in turn would destroy Minhyun, which is why he had to give Baekho that stern warning. It worked. After being interrupted at the height of his passion, Baekho’s fire had been completely extinguished. 

The two boys listened out for the front door to close, and Minhyun finally wrapped his arms around an annoyed Baekho’s torso. He rested his head onto Baekho’s shoulder and whispered in his ear, “How have you been?” It was an odd conversation starter for a couple of two years, but since Minhyun had no means of contacting Baekho over the past two months, it was the only way to start.

Baekho pulled Minhyun closer to him and replied, “Tired. Overwhelmed. A mix of joy and confusion.”

“I saw articles about the fan meeting. Congratulations on selling them out. Did you have fun?”

“The screams were like I’ve never heard before. The crowds were like I’ve never seen before. But, you weren’t there,” Baekho sighed.

Minhyun unconsciously tightened his hug. He was over the moon when he heard about how well the fan meeting went. But, he couldn’t help but feel a little left out. He wished he had been there with his fans. He wished he had been there with his brothers. He wished he had been there with Dongho. 

Trying to hide his disappointment Minhyun chirped, “Well we’ll just hold another one, when I come back. I’m sure it will be amazing.”

Baekho silently nodded, as he planted a small peck onto Minhyun’s forehead. The couple stayed like this for the next few hours. They cuddled as they caught up about life, and had heart-to-heart talks. Occasionally, they would exchange passionate kisses on the bed, but they never went beyond that (JR’s warning still looming over them). So they talked, and they talked and they talked, not realizing that the sun was soon setting. Throughout this, neither Baekho nor Minhyun tried to disentangle themselves. There was something about the months of separation that compelled the pair to stick even closer together.

Finally, as the moonlight began to stream into Baekho’s room, the boys began to doze off. But, before they both strolled into dreamland, Baekho planted one last kiss onto Minhyun’s cheek and yawned, “I missed you.”

With a heart swelled up with joy, and eyelids growing heavier, Minhyun returned the kiss onto Baekho’s cheek and replied, “I missed you too.”

With that, the two drifted off to sleep, with tangled limbs, on Baekho’s unmade bed.

\---  
In the mean time in Pledis:

The NU’EST boys struggled to make a million excuses to justify Baekho’s absence. They had to prevent the manager from checking the dorm at all cost!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi There!
> 
> Ahhhhh I was blushing when I was writing this, I mean it isn't anything super scandalous but I'm not used to this hahaha. Feel free to leave comments, suggestions, feedback and requests!


End file.
